ikemensengokufandomcom-20200214-history
The Equation to Your Heart (2019)
The Equation to Your Heart Event Period: '''07/11/2019 6pm (PST) to 07/21/2019 6pm (PST) '''Sample During a Story Event, the player can enjoy exclusive stories that requires no Chapter Tickets to read. In this event, the player chan choose between Hideyoshi, Masamune, Sasuke and Kenshin. The stories can end in two ways, with a Premium ending or a Sweet ending, and both grants prizes to the player - Premium endings grants attire, and sweet endings grant Limited Makeup (+500 Glamour). * Warning: The makeup granted by this event can't be used in the next events, being limited to The Equation to Your Heart (2019) Epilogues are available in the shop during this event. Player must finish one of the character endings (Sweet or Premium) to be able to purchase the Epilogue. Buying the Epilogue in the next 24 hours will grant a letter. Every epilogue grants a decoration item: # Hideyoshi's Epilogue: '''Pink Decoration Fan with a Butterfly # '''Masamune's Epilogue: Partition Screen with Camellia # Kenshin's Epilogue: Floral Pink Brazier # Sasuke's Epilogue: White Flower Arrangement By logging in on the event page, you receive a 1st day bonus (Shaved Ice and 500 Gold). Bonuses * Pink Floral Wallpaper Room'' - Early Clear Bonus: Gold'' - Clear 2 Premium endings within 36 hours of entering the event. * Effect: Pearl and Roses - ''Early Clear Bonus: Silver - Clear 3 endings of any type within 60 hours of entering the event. * '''Chardonnay Blonde Half-Up Hair' - Full Early Clear Ending Bonus - ''Clear every ending by 07/17 14:00 (PST). * '''Floating Flower Ceiling Decorations' - Full Ending Bonus - Clear every ending. * Floral Pattern Carpet - Full Premium Ending Bonus ''- Clear every Premium endings. * '''Lovely Pink Eyes' - Personal Glamour Bonus (50000) - Raise your personal glamour to 50.000. * Lovely Pink Makeup - Personal Glamour Bonus (25000) - Raise your personal glamour to 25.000. * Gacha Ticket (500pts) - Personal Glamour Bonus (10000) - Raise your personal glamour to 10.000. * Limited Makeup (+500 Glamour) - 1st Ending Bonus - Clear one ending. * Limited Makeup (+500 Glamour) - Sweet Ending Bonus - Clear any Sweet ending. * Pink Raining Flower Haori '- ''Premium Ending Bonus (Hideyoshi) - Clear Hideyoshi's Premium ending. * 'Golden Folding Fan Obi Decoration '- Premium Ending Bonus (Masamune) - Clear Masamune's Premium ending. * '''Pink Elegant Floral Kimono - Premium Ending Bonus (Sasuke) - Clear Sasuke's Premium ending. * Pearled Pink Bow Obi - Premium Ending Bonus (Kenshin) - Clear Kenshin's Premium ending. Ranking Bonuses * Festive Princess Kimono - ''Top 100 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 100 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 200, 300, 500, 1000, 3000 and 5000 bonuses. * Effect: Floral and Wave Pattern - ''Top 200 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 200 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 300, 500, 1000, 3000 and 5000 bonuses. * Festive Fan and Blossom Room Frame - ''Top 300 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 300 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 500, 1000 and 5000 bonuses. * Festive Hanging Decorations - Top 500 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 500 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 1000, 3000 and 5000 bonuses. * Festive Ribbon Obi - ''Top 1000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 1.000 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 3000 and 5000 bonus. * Golden Flower Hairpin - ''Top 3000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the first 1.000 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 5000 bonus. * Gacha Token - ''Top 5000 Bonus'' - Finish the event between the 5.000 ranking positions. Lucky Time Schedule * 06/15 6:00 pm to 06/16 6:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 06/17 6:00 pm to 06/18 6:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 06/19 6:00 pm to 06/20 6:00 pm (PST) - 2x Glamour and Gold * 06/22 6:00 pm to 06/23 6:00 pm (PST) - 3x Glamour